Gisei Ni Naru
by VchierRin
Summary: Sebelah tangannya kemudian terangkat memegang dadanya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak. Dan perlahan namun pasti suhu tubuhnya kian menghangat layaknya manusia pada umumnya. Semua berkat secangkir darah yang diteguknya. My first fanfic (Newbie) Yoroshiku! Vampire fic xD


"_Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Suara manis nan lembut itu kian terdengar memenuhi ruang pendengaran Sasuke. Ia kemudian menatap lembut gadis yang memanggilnya. Bocah kecil berumur 12 tahun itu tersenyum tipis memandang gadis yang sepertinya berumur 6 tahun lebih tua darinya._

_"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada ambigu. Gadis berumur kira-kira 17 tahun itu kemudian tersenyum._

_"Menurutmu apa itu cinta?" Pandangannya kini beralih pada danau di hadapannya. Sejenak, Sasuke terlihat kaget. Namun bocah kecil beriris kelam itu segera menguasai dirinya. Memasang tampang datarnya._

_Hening sejenak. Sasuke tampak menghela nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab-_

_"Cinta itu.." Sasuke ikut memandang danau kecil dihadapannya. Tatapannya menerawang jauh mengingat beberapa masa lalu kelam yang ia lalui._

_"Penderitaan." Lanjutnya singkat. _

_"Kalau menurutmu?" Sasuke menatap gadis yang tak menatapnya itu._

_Gadis itu lalu menatapnya. Sejenak sepasang iris berbeda warna itu bertemu. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke lah yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya._

_"Menurutku, cinta itu.."_

_._

_._

犠牲になる

( Gisei Ni Naru )

.

Disclaimer : Semua cast atau tokoh yang ada di dalam fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei saya hanya meminjam chara nya ^_^

Warning : OOC, typo(s), gaje, aneh, lebay dll xD gomen minna ^_^ aku author newbie bukan ahli. DLDR! *masih gak menerima flame, sih T.T

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rate T+

First Vampfic made by Rin Sachiko

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu kini memandang kosong danau di hadapannya.

Enam tahun yang lalu. Disini, dimana ia selalu bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Bahkan sampai gadis itu menghilang tanpa sebab, ia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Meskipun gadis itu jauh lebih tua darinya.

_Cinta itu selalu membawa penderitaan._

Ia mengeluarkan obat tablet yang dibungkus sedemikian rupa dari kantungnya, lalu melemparkannya ke danau itu.

_Tidak ada gunanya meminum ini jika akhirnya mati juga, kan?_

Ia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa cukup sakit itu. Melarikan diri dari rumah sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan penyakitnya yang kambuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbatuk batuk. Kemudian menatap telapak tangannya yang telah dipenuhi darah segar.

_Darah yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya_.

Ia hanya tersenyum miris. Beginilah hidupnya. Sejak 10 tahun belakangan. Tersiksa dengan penyakit yang setiap waktu menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Kemudian tiba tiba sesak menyerang dadanya.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" ia kembali terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah. Kali ini ia memuntahkan lebih banyak darah.

_aku benci darah!_

Pandangannya kian mengabur, juga sesak semakin ia rasakan dibagian dadanya_. _

_Ah, seperti ingin mati saja._

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Didalam ingatannya, ia mengingat gadis berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sakura.."

.

.

.

Secangkir darah segar kini tersaji dihadapannya. irisnya yang berwarna merah pekat itu kemudian menatap darah segar itu, sedikit ia tersenyum.

_Darah yang terlihat amat menggiurkan._

Sakura segera meneguk secangkir darah itu sambil menutup matanya, menyembunyikan iris sewarna darah itu, mencoba menikmati setiap tetes darah yang melewati kerongkongannya.

_Sudah berapa lama, ya?_

_Sudah berapa lama aku tidak meminum darah ini. Ah, mungkin setahun._

Setelah darah itu habis diteguknya, ia meletakkan cangkir itu di meja dan membuka kedua irisnya.

Kemudian tampaklah iris berwarna hijau bening, setelah sepasang kelopak mata indah itu terbuka. Tak ada lagi iris merah darah yang menyeramkan, kini hanya ada iris emerald yang terlihat indah.

Luka di tangan kanannya yang tadinya menganga lebar meski tidak mengeluarkan darah, perlahan lahan kian menutup.

Sebelah tangannya kemudian terangkat memegang dadanya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak. Dan perlahan namun pasti suhu tubuhnya kian menghangat layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

_Semua berkat secangkir darah yang diteguknya._

.

.

.

.

_"Baiklah, tapi kau tau konsekuensinya kan, Sakura?" _

_Sakura hanya mengangguk sementara kedua irisnya memandang lembut pria yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur kamarnya._

_'Aku sangat tau konsekuensinya melebihi kau, ayah!" Gumamnya dalam hati._

_'Demo, keselamatan Sasuke-kun adalah hal yang paling utama." Gumamnya lagi sambil terus memandang pria yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya._

_"Kalau tak ada cara lain, asal kau bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, maka.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya. Kemudian memandang pria yang tengah tertidur lelap itu.

_Belum menimbulkan reaksi apa-apa. Apa ini akan berhasil?_

Sedetik kemudian gadis dengan helaian berwarna pink itu menghilang dari tempat itu dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Sasuke perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris kelam yang sangat menawan.

_Tempat ini terasa asing._

Sasuke menatap sekelilingnya. Pria itu merasa asing. Biasanya ketika ia membuka matanya maka dinding putihlah yang menyambutnya, sementara di salah satu tangannya menempel imfus.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Bukan lagi dinding berwarna putih. Yang ada kini dinding berwarna soft pink dengan beberapa potret foto seorang gadis.

Sebenarnya ia ada dimana sekarang?

.

.

.

.

Dengan secangkir darah di tangannya, Sakura melangkah memasuki kamarnya sendiri tempat seorang pria tengah terbaring.

Jika pria itu tetap tidak sadarkan diri sampai hari ini, maka terpaksa ia harus memaksa pria itu menelan darah ini dalam keadaan tidur. Karena jika tidak, jika pria itu terbangun dengan keadaan mengerikan.

Sengaja, ia tidak menggunakan kemampuan 'menghilang dalam sekejap' nya untuk menghampuri pria itu dikamarnya, Ia takut kedok nya sebagai vampire akan diketahui oleh pria itu.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan umurmu yang berjalan lambat, nona?_

_Masa bodoh, lah!_

Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak kemudian menghela nafas, ia melangkah mendekati ranjang itu.

Belum sempat ia mendekati pria itu,

"Siapa kau?"

Hampir saja Sakura menjatuhkan cangkir ditangannya saking kagetnya.

Suara dingin itu..

_Benar, Sakura! Dia sudah sadar. Dan dia sudah .melupakanmu._

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

_Dia benar-benar melupakanku._

Menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti akan menangis dibalik panjang helaian rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

_Itu sudah resiko, Sakura. Kau yang mengubahnya menjadi vampire, maka semua memori tentang dirimu akan dilupakannya. Hilang bersama penyakitnya._

Sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang gagang cangkir itu ia gunakan untuk mengelap air matanya yang kini berjatuhan.

_Harus kuat! Aku harus kuat! Ini adalah resiko._

"Hei, apa kau tuli? Kau siapa?" Suara dingin itu menyadarkannya dari tangis dan lamunannya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menghela nafas dan menutup kedua matanya menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, orang yang menemukanmu pingsan."

.

.

.

.

"Obat kau bilang? Aku meminum semua obat pun aku tak akan sembuh." Ujar Sasuke dingin tanpa memandang gadis yang tengah membereskan tempat tidurnya yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat Sasuke terbaring lemah.

"Tanpa obat itu kau tidak akan sadar." Jelas Sakura dengan nada tak kalah dinginnya. Jengkel juga. Sedari tadi ia menyuruh pria itu meminum cairan merah pekat itu, tetapi pria itu tak juga mau meminumnya.

_Kalau begini terus, semua yang kulakukan sia-sia._

Sakura kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mendekati pria itu. Setelah sebelumnya mengambil secangkir gelas berisi darah itu di salah satu tangannya.

Setelah berada dalam jarak dekat dengan Sasuke ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Kau tetap tidak mau meminumnya?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Sayangnya tidak, jangan memak-"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh ciuman Sakura yang tiba tiba. Kemudian dengan cepat Sakura memasukkan cairan merah pekat yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Bibir mereka terus menempel, hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke menelan cairan itu dengan sendirinya.

Sakura sedikit tersenyum dibalik ciuman mereka yang masih terus berlanjut.

_Akhirnya dia meminumnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi, gadis jalang!"

Jleb!

Bagai pedang yang menusuk dadanya ribuan kali, Sakura hanya mampu terdiam setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke sendiri yang mendorongnya untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

"A-aku hanya.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya bersiap untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

_Jangan menangis, baka! Kau semakin terlihat lemah! Ingat! Niatmu hanya ingin menolongnya._

"Tch.." Sasuke mengelap kasar bibirnya.

_Kenapa aku menyukai sensasinya. Ini menyebalkan!_

"Sa- maksudku Uchiha-_san.. Gomen ne?_ Aku hanya ingin kau meminum obat itu." Ujar Sakura sambil menunduk berkali kali meminta maaf.

"Aku bukan _vampire_, kenapa kau memberiku darah?"

_Di-dia bisa tau kalau itu darah? Bagaimana ini?_

_"_i-itu obat Uchiha-_san_." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"A-aku mau keluar dulu, kalau bisa habiskan obat yang ada di cangkir itu Uchiha-_san."_

.

.

.

.

_Sakit!_

_Aku memegang dadaku, meremasnya kuat kuat. Ini sakit! Baru kali ini selama ratusan tahun aku hidup aku merasakan sakit._

_Dan semua itu karena kau, _

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Aku bahkan tidak tau hubungan kita dulu itu apa? Teman? Ya. Sahabat? Ya. Pacar? Ya. Semua bercampur jadi satu._

_Atau mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap hubungan kita melebihi orang yang sedang memadu kasih?_

_Apa hanya aku yang merasakan cinta dan debaran aneh itu ketika kita bersama? Apa hanya aku? Kenapa harus aku yang merasakannya Sasuke-kun! Katakan padaku!_

_Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi dan terdengar di dalam ruangan yang hanya aku sendiri disini._

_Kenapa?_

_Aku menghela nafasku. _

_Sakura! Itu sudah resiko, resiko yang harus kau tanggung untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang sangat berharga untukmu._

_Aku bahkan belum tau perasaannya sebelum semua ingatan tentangku hilang._

_Ara, wakatta__._

_Aku hanya vampire, aku tak pantas mendapatkan dan merasakan cinta._

_Benarkan, kami-sama?_

_Bahkan jika aku mati pun, Kau akan langsung melemparku kedalam api neraka-Mu._

_Aku makhluk yang penuh dengan dosa. Tak pantas merasakan cinta. _

_Benarkan, kami-sama?_

_Demo, kenapa Kau tidak adil?_

_Aku juga ciptaan-Mu, meski aku bukan makhluk sempurna seperti manusia._

_Dikamar ini aku menangis sejadi jadinya, meluapkan segala perasaanku._

_Toh tak ada yang mendengarnya. Kamar ini kedap suara._

_Hanya ada aku dan benda mati disekitarku._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah seminggu Sasuke-kun tinggal bersamaku di kastil kecilku. Melarangnya keluar dengan alasan ia masih sakit._

_Aku takut dia shock dengan keadaan sekitar kerajaan yang sedikit berbeda dengan dunia manusia._

_Seperti ; ia bertemu dengan vampire haus darah dengan iris berwarna merah darah dan kulit putih pucat, belum lagi taring yang panjang dan menyeramkan-meski tentu saja aku sudah sangat terbiasa melihatnya._

_Atau ketika ia berkunjung kepasar, mungkin ia akan sangat terkejut melihat darah manusia yang dijual bebas. Atau minuman darah segar dengan campuran berbagai rasa._

_Atau mungkin juga dia akan kaget jika bertemu dengan makhluk yang dalam sekejap dapat menghilang sepertiku. Yah, meski vampire yang memiliki keahlian khusus itu tergolong sedikit dan hanya orang kerajaan yang mampu mewarisi kemampuan itu._

_Bukan hanya menghilang saja, akan tetapi masih banyak lagi keahlian aneh yang ada dalam silsilah kerajaanku. Terutama ayahku, yang mampu membaca fikiran orang lain. Bisa mengetahui yang jahat dan baik dalam sekali lihat._

_._

_._

_Hanya satu hal yang kubenci di dunia ku ini._

_Ketika vampire ingin menjadikan makhluk bernama manusia itu serupa dengannya, dengan alasan yang tentunya bermacam-macam. Sepertiku yang menjadikan Sasuke vampire karena ingin menyelamatkannya dari hidupnya. Meski juga bukan menyelamatkan, sih._

_Ketika vampir itu menghisap darah manusia dengan racun vampire di taringnya, maka manusia itu akan melupakan semua kenangan bersama vampire itu secara langsung ketika mereka sadar. Dan itu terjadi padaku dan Sasuke-kun._

_Dia melupakan semua kenangan tentang kami. Kenangan yang kami lalui bersama enam tahun lalu, meski sebenarnya itu keuntungan untukku karena ia tidak mengetahui bahwa bahkan sekarang wajahnya tampak lebih tua dariku yang sedari dulu masih tetap berumur 17 tahun._

_Akan tetapi, sekarang justru aku mengingat wajah imutnya dulu. Saat masih menjadi bocah berumur 12 tahun. Ia masih sangat polos meski memang sejak dulu ia bersifat dingin, pendiam dan jarang menampakkan ekspresinya._

_Sekarang ia jauh lebih tampan. Rahangnya tegas, kulitnya kian putih dan iris kelamnya semakin menawan. Belum lagi helaian rambutnya yang bermodel raven itu. Meski menurutku itu tampak seperti pantat ayam -_-_

_._

_._

_._

_Sudahlah mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku kembali terluka._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada diriku, Haruno!"

Suara dingin itu sedikit meninggi ketika Sakura memasuki kamar dengan luas melebihi kamar biasa. Sakura berjengit. Ia sedikit kaget mendengar Sasuke terlihat marah padanya-meski sudah seminggu ia merasa bahwa Sasuke terlihat sangat membencinya.

"_Doshite, Uchiha-san?" _Sebenarnya sedikit aneh juga ketika Sakura menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan Uchiha-san. Ia belum terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama marga seperti itu.

"Tch, _doshite _katamu? Jangan pura-pura tidak tau Haruno-_san!" _

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku." Lanjut Sasuke setelah merasa Sakura sudah berada dalam jarak dekat dengannya.

"Mengapa meski aku berbuat kasar padamu, kau tetap mau menolongku?" Lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya diam. Tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

_Harus kujawab apa, Sasuke-kun! Haruskah aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu? Dan aku mengubahmu menjadi makhluk sepertiku?_

"Kau harus meminum obat ini lagi, Uchiha-san." Sakura kemudian mengarahkan segelas cangkir kaca berisi darah segar yang baru saja di belinya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,HARUNO!" Teriak Sasuke menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar. Sasuke mendorong cangkir kaca dari tangan Sakura hingga cangkir itu pecah disertai tumpahan darah berwarna merah pekat.

"Kau akan kehilangan kendalimu Sasuke-kun!" Jawab Sakura ambigu membuat Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kau bukan lagi manusia berpenyakitan." Sakura sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Mungkin kau akan membenciku, tapi terserah padamu. Kau harus meminum darah hari ini, jika kau tidak ingin menjadi vampire kehilangan kendali dengan tampang mengerikan-"

"Aku bukan vampire dan aku benci darah."

"Kau adalah vampire! Dan kau harus menerimanya!"

Sasuke terdiam. Gadis berambut pink itu terlihat menghela nafasnya keras keras sambil memejamkan kedua irisnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau, apa keputusanku menolongmu ini benar atau salah, _demo_.. Saat itu sebenarnya kau telah mati dan inilah satu satunya cara agar kau tetap hidup." Gumam Sakura pelan tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura menghilang dari tempat itu. Tak segan-segan menunjukkan kemampuannya pada pria beriris kelam itu.

.

.

.

_"Pengorbanan..." Lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap bocah kecil yang amat disayanginya itu._

_Bocah kecil bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya terdiam ketika merasa Sakura menatapnya dan memamerkan senyuman cantiknya._

_"Kenapa menurutmu cinta itu pengorbanan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke danau kecil itu sambil sesekali melempar kerikil kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa sepinya._

_"Karena.. Ne, Sasuke-kun pasti akan tau jika kau sudah berumur seperti nee-chan!" Jawab Sakura. Ia menghentikan kegiatan melempar kerikilnya itu lalu mengacak pelan helaian raven bocah disampingnya kemudian tersenyum._

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura's Pov _

_( Bertahun-tahun kemudian )_

_Aku benar, kan? Cinta itu pengorbanan Sasuke-kun! Buktinya aku rela merawatmu hingga sekarang. Berusaha membuatmu kembali menatapku._

_Bukan lagi menatapku dengan tatapan 'gadis penolong' atau dengan tatapan 'gadis menyebalkan' mu itu!_

_Ah, rasanya lama sekali aku mengorbankan perasaanku. Bahkan aku nyaris menyerah. Akan tetapi, yokatta! Aku masih bertahan hingga sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku melangkahkan kaki ku memasuki kamar Sasuke-kun. _

_Disana ia dengan iris kelamnya menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum._

_Aku sudah terbiasa._

_Ia kemudian melangkah mendekatiku kemudian menatapku intens. Aku tetap saja merasa gugup setiap ditatapnya seperti itu. _

_Sama seperti dulu._

_Ia kemudian beralih pada segelas cairan berwarna merah pekat yang kupegang kemudian merebutnya paksa._

_Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku._

_"Kau terlambat, Sakura!" _

_Ah, iya aku tau. Aku terlambat memberikannya seharusnya aku memberikannya kemarin akan tetapi kemarin belum sempat aku menghampiri kamarnya, aku melihat seorang vampire yang kehausan darah diluar sana._

_Kupikir dia lebih membutuhkannya daripada Sasuke._

_"Gomennasai." Ujarku dengan sedikit senyuman tipis kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kamar itu._

_._

_"Sakura!"_

_Teriakan Sasuke-kun yang memanggilku menghentikan langkahku. Namun aku tak berbalik menatapnya. Hanya menghentikan langkahku dan terdiam._

_Ia masih belum mengingatku, rupanya._

_Sedikit kecewa, sih. Tapi aku sudab terbiasa._

_"Sakura.." Kudengar langkahnya mendekatiku. Aku pun berbalik dan sedikit merasa kaget melihatnya sudah berada cukup dekat denganku_

_"Aku merasa ada sebagian memori ingatanku yang hilang." Ujarnya pelan tanpa menatapku. Ia menunduk menatap lantai kamar._

_Aku hanya menatap dirinya berusaha mengetahui ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan diwajahnya yang tak terlihat karena tertutup poni panjangnya._

_"Dan itu tentang seorang gadis yang menjadi tujuan hidupku." _

_Deg!_

_Siapa itu, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau ingin aku membantumu mencari siapa dirinya? Dan.. Itu bukan diriku, kan?_

_"Seorang gadis yang selalu memberikan pengorbanannya untukku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Kali ini ia mengambil kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. _

_Aku gugup. Tentu saja!_

_"Aku yakin itu kau, Sakura." Aku hanya terdiam tak mampu berkata kata mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia katakan._

_Apa ada secuil ingatan tentangku?_

_"Sakura?" panggilnya._

_Aku yang gugup dan menundukkan kepalaku sontak langsung mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya._

_Iris kami bertemu. Iris berbeda warna. Emerald dan onyx._

_"Kalau gadis itu benar kau.. Berarti.." Sasuke terlihat menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya._

_"Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu untuk yang kedua kalinya."_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
